


[VD] Insomnia 失眠症

by NorthArctic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 维吉尔的眼底铺满了破碎的慌乱与愧疚，其上覆盖着一层经久而晦涩的爱，最上是水波般颤动的担忧。但丁PTSD做噩梦 哥来哄有一大段触手肉，有产乳…慎点嗷，其实还是变相搞但:3  好OOC原谅我





	[VD] Insomnia 失眠症

但丁闭着眼睛品味着最后那声晚安，直到那短暂的音节音色在脑海里也已模糊淡化，久远飘忽得好像发生在上个世纪末尾。  
但丁这才轻轻睁开眼，稍稍昂起头看向熟睡中的胞兄。维吉尔的前额的头发乱了些，有几绺散落下来，与在眉梢鬓角混在一起，在脸侧投下暗沉的阴影。但丁维持着这个姿势又看了很久，或许是一个小时，或许也不过一盘披萨从冷硬的面饼开始软化舒展，切瓣的圣女果一点点失水皱缩到表皮微绽，再叮的一声新鲜出炉的时间。  
但丁忽然就笑了，只会弄出小小气音的那种，笑意却维持得很深很久。他把左手从他哥的胳膊底下小心地抽出来，轻手轻脚地把那几根发丝捋回原处，下一秒维吉尔又如白日间的模样了，不过更温和，更虚假，眉头不会皱，但丁更喜欢。阎魔刀靠在墙角，长风衣在纠缠中被扯到了地上，蕴含杀意的一切都被蓝黑的夜色稀释，剩下的抱着他睡觉的那人无害得不像维吉尔。  
或许我应该把他的头发弄乱些？但丁咧着嘴角，心里这么想着却还是乖乖收回了手，垫在脑袋底下继续看老哥睡觉。腰被对方铁一般的小臂压得似乎有些麻木，但丁不介意，他喜欢这一切，维吉尔那混蛋给的所有他一概照单全收。无论爱恨，无论是等待还是背叛还是孤独，无论是割裂的手套还是在弗杜那寻回的阎魔刀，他都视若珍宝，更别提对有血有肉的尼禄。  
只要维吉尔伸出手，但丁永远会义无反顾地冲上前，无论等待他的是来自兄长的拥抱还是刺穿胸口的一刀。  
但丁又想起了那雨夜的塔顶，不由得往身前温凉的躯体里拱了拱。维吉尔在他头顶咕哝了一声，揽着弟弟腰腹的手又紧了紧。怀里的人偷着乐得不行，狭长的蓝色眼睛越过兄长的肩头，看到窗帘的纯黑里隐隐透出了熹微深蓝。

但丁这段时间没来由的失眠，怎么也睡不着。  
他极度怀疑自己被下了什么恶咒，不然每晚被维吉尔翻来覆去地折腾怎么可能不一沾枕头就死过去？  
过去恶魔猎人从来没遇到过这问题，杀恶魔累了就吃（准确来说是馋了），晚上回事务所就睡，及其符合人设。有一阵但丁夜夜把那手套放在枕头边才能睡踏实，后来觉得傻，就收进了床头柜。  
即便偶尔困意袭来，也很快就会被乱七八糟的梦惊醒，这更让但丁心烦意乱。他怕吵醒维吉尔，索性就不睡了，况且看维吉尔睡觉可比自己睡觉来得有意思得多。他执拗地不想让他哥知道这些无关痛痒的小事，无论维吉尔会关心他还是嗤之以鼻，但丁都不想添麻烦。他的小问题不该成为来之不易的和平日子的插曲，况且维吉尔才是更不让人省心的那个，照看他都来不及呢....啊，该换床厚点的被子了，维吉尔怎么什么时候摸起来都半冷不热的....

再醒来时但丁发现自己悬在半空中，魔界熟悉的呛人的硫磺味混着血的腥臭灌满鼻腔，尤里曾的几条触手紧紧攀附在身上流动着。  
又做梦了，该死的。但丁翻了个白眼，恨恨地唾弃自己不中用，怎么就睡过去了呢。  
可他发现自己在颤抖，止不住地。这折磨他千百次的梦境，他本能地开始惧怕接下来的一切，最不堪的过往。  
但丁摒住呼吸，感受着一条细细的触手从大开的前襟探进去，绕着大腿根部触到了后方的臀缝，缠住四肢的几根粗壮的根茎把他扯得更开，摆成予取予求的放荡姿态。破破烂烂的衬衫被一把推到脖子那里，但丁索性咬住了以免自己发出声响-----不能吵醒维吉尔。  
乳尖被湿滑的东西缠住吸吮，很快便红嫩嫩地立在了柔软白皙的胸乳上，被冰凉的尖梢不知轻重地碾过去又痛又爽，但丁闷在布料里难耐地呜咽着，下腹涌过一阵阵热流，知道自己已经硬的一塌糊涂了。  
身后的小东西在穴口试探着，打着圈地抚弄那圈充血嫣红的皱褶，轻车熟路地戳弄起埋藏在深处的敏感点，引得肉穴不满地收缩。湿黏的汁液把猎物里外都涂得湿淋淋的，由着重力逸出吃不下的小嘴，沿着被分得大开的腿根往下流。“啊....哈啊....”但丁抑制不住地大腿打颤，感到粗大了无数倍的触手抵上了入口，稍一停顿便坚定而无情地捅进了人类单薄的身躯。“...嗯唔！”但丁咬紧牙不让自己叫出来，感到又一次被顶到喉口般的填满，虚软地干呕了几声。  
触手在完全打开的身体里肆意抽插，他被钉在那巨物上颠簸，迷茫又无助地望向空中一点。似乎到处都是爬上身子的触手，无数条细小的枝杈分出来，裹他的奶头，把胸肌勒出沟壑和红痕，揉捏着把臀瓣分扯的更开，抽打大腿内侧的嫩肉，吸他的阴茎，顶开齿列勾住毫无抵抗力的舌尖....当然，还有最粗的一条凶猛地干着他的屁股，嶙峋的表面碾过湿热缠绵的内壁捅到最深处。身体好像不是自己的了，胸前涨得难受，但丁满眼都是模糊的泪，他想合上嘴，他用尽力气去咬嘴巴里的触须，却只会有更多的顶进来，填满他，让他干呕又随即轻柔地卷走下巴上的涎水。但丁拼尽力气不发出声音，他不知道自己有没有成功，他爽的发晕，低头瞥见自己通红滴水的阴茎，随着插入的频率在空气中可怜地甩着。  
大概快高潮了吧，他模模糊糊地想，这样都能爽得像个婊子，我真他妈是个烂人。  
身后的频率忽地上了一个节奏。“呃啊...”但丁唤回些意识，随即便意识到了接下来的戏码，瞳孔猛地收缩。“滚！从我身上滚下去...”但丁拼尽最后的力气挣扎起来，却像砧板上的活鱼，几下便失了力气，喘着粗气，任由触手把不听话的猎物缠得更紧侵犯得更深。恶魔猎人无助地闭上眼，嘴里的触手不知何时退去了，他得以再次紧紧合上嘴，没了衣服，嘴唇很快被咬出了血痕。  
不要，不要。但丁绝望地感受到胸肌下的胀痛越发明显，乳尖肿大了两倍不止翘生生地立在胸前，触手逐渐环紧----“嗯！....嗯啊....”失禁一般的感觉让但丁又逸出泪来，睁眼低头无神地看着胸前乳白的奶液往下流，红的滴血的乳头小股小股地吐着奶水，顺着腹股沟滴下去，随即就有触手攀上来将它们卷走，贪婪地一滴不剩。  
抽插还在继续着，但丁满身都是乱七八糟的液体，他精疲力尽地闭上眼，颤抖着呼出口气。这梦境中最不堪，最让但丁崩溃的情形就要来临。太操蛋了，现实中可没发生这一卦。  
他就快要射了，尤里曾大发慈悲地伸出几条触手搓弄起龟头，但丁连喘息都带上了哭腔，腰身难耐地扭动起来，那凶器最后深深一顶，一股温热的粘液洒在肠道深处。但丁无神地抚上自己鼓胀的小腹，死死咬住下唇把呻吟堵在喉咙里，仍是支撑不住半睁开了眼。

泪眼朦胧里，维吉尔正站在不远处，无言中看着这场交媾。  
但丁控制不住自己向兄长伸出手：“维，帮帮我。”  
但丁打着哭嗝看着维吉尔朝自己慢慢走过来，全程相接的目光中毫无波澜。斯巴达家的长子甫一走近，那些猖獗的触手便立刻爬离了但丁的身子，只余下缠住四肢的那些，把虚软的猎物大开着奉上前去。维吉尔附身审视着自己一塌糊涂的弟弟，但丁说不出话，他感到窘迫，难堪，更多的是恨意。但在那之前----“求你了，我好难受”  
他的哥哥似乎是笑了一下，随即冰凉的皮质手套裹上滚烫的阴茎。但丁当即便叫了出来，比尤里曾的任何抽插都显得难耐。那手掌不紧不慢地撸动着，褪下包皮在嫩红的顶端研磨，用粗糙的缝线搓弄着敏感的马眼打转。但丁红着脸喘得厉害，没几下就释放在了哥哥的手里，憋了许久的精液一股股吐出来，弄脏了墨蓝的手套。维吉尔满不在乎地把沾满乳白液体的左手套摘下来丢到地上，又深深地看了弟弟一眼，转身欲走，触手们复又从四面八方涌出来缠上斯巴达家小儿子的四肢。

但丁湛蓝的眼睛盯住那丛银发，这感觉像极了那个雨夜寒凉的水与刀刃，或是被黑骑士扼住咽喉几欲窒息，像极了他攥着项链，抱着阎魔刀，挂念着尼禄，在空荡荡的事务所里独自睡去的每一晚。他挣不脱尤里曾，也挣不脱那些过往。去他妈的竟然还怕吵醒他，但丁忽然就觉得委屈得要命，替自己不值。他一定是喊出来了，他拼尽全力冲那个在泪水中模糊的背影喊维吉尔你个傻逼，天杀的混蛋，你竟然又他妈扔下我！…

下一秒他就后悔了。

 

维吉尔拍着他的脸颊满脸担忧地看着他。“醒了？”  
“嗯？嗯....”但丁迷迷糊糊地出声，发觉自己声音里哭腔重得可怕。他撑着身子恍惚地从维吉尔怀里坐起来，被日光刺得眯起了眼。他哥立刻下床拉紧了窗帘，从柜子上倒了一杯水给他。  
“做噩梦了？”  
但丁咕嘟咕嘟地只顾喝水，妈的，梦里挨操咋的也这么累人。他还来着维吉尔的气，最后那场景真让他想拿叛逆砍人。  
维吉尔见他不应声，静默了一会儿又突然直愣愣地说：“放心，这次我不会再走了。”但丁瞬间被呛住了，抬起头哑然地看向胞兄。维吉尔也看着他，他们像无数次对决前那样沉默地注视着彼此，也如同刚才的梦境里那般。但维吉尔的眼底铺满了破碎的慌乱与愧疚，其上覆盖着一层经久而晦涩的爱，最上是水波般颤动的担忧。手指在家居裤旁攥紧又松开，额发像睡时那般散落。但丁看得咋舌，老哥什么时候这么有人味儿了？  
不待但丁回神，维吉尔已经上前一步紧紧抱住了他。但丁的头抵在他坚实的胸口，在回过神之前已经用力地箍住了自己兄弟的腰胯。“混蛋，你最好说话算话。再让我发现你离开一次---”但丁鼻音浓重地咬牙切齿，他忽地明白了自己的失眠症，他只是怕极了一夜醒来发现身边冰冷，维吉尔又不辞而别。  
维吉尔在他头顶笑了，胸腔震颤：“我保证，但丁。都过去了。”手指捋开弟弟纠结的银发，“我会用剩下所有的时间来补偿的，反正恶魔的时间无穷无尽....”但丁这才真心实意地笑了，把哥哥的头拽下来不管不顾地亲，新生的胡茬刺得人痒痒的。维吉尔由着难缠的兄弟亲够了，才笑着把他扯开揽在怀里，“那补偿就从今早开始吧，想吃什么。”  
“呃，我猜会有披萨这个选项？”“没有。”  
“那这算哪门子的补偿？！”  
"…你出了好多汗，快去洗澡。"  
“嗯，再亲一个就去 ”  


 

#我的爱人，我的宿敌，我的兄弟，漂泊的终点是归宿，我们命定就此纠缠一生

 


End file.
